Choices Over Revenge
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: This is just a short, sweet story for Fable III. This is sort of something for when the Queen/Princess is choosing to keep her brother alive or to kill him.


-Choices Over Revenge-

I could hear voices coming at me. Voices telling me to eliminate Logan. To take his life. People were screaming for his death. They wanted revenge. They wanted him to suffer in the most horrible of ways. What should I do? He's my brother, my family. Yes, Logan has done a lot of bad things in his rule, but I couldn't do it. He is my only family. People may say that the kingdom is my family, but it isn't the same. They weren't the ones I grew up with. They didn't catch me when I fell out of a tree. They didn't tell me stories of marvelous adventures or insane creatures. They weren't there for me when my mother died.

"What is your decision, Your Majesty?" Walter whispered into my ear. I shifted within the throne. Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Walter, I'll b-be back," My voice cracked. I lifted myself from the throne and ran off. People watched me in complete shock. I left behind the screeches of death and continued to run. Wind nipped at my face as I found myself outside. The sky was dark, calling for a storm. Drops of rain fell onto my cheeks, mixing with the hot tears streaming from my eyes.

A tree came into view. It was leaning over to touch the ground. Long vines swung back-and-forth. A willow tree. My breathing deepened at its sight. The tree made me think of when I had fallen. Logan was suddenly there to catch me. His dark eyes were clouded with worry and fear. I was just glad he was there to save me. I fell forward, my skirts drenched with mud, and allowed every emotion out.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring this tyrant to justice. He was so close to me. If it was someone else, this wouldn't be so complicated. But Logan was my brother. I cared about him, and I didn't want to watch him die like that. It wouldn't be because of my own feelings. His death would come from revenge. It would be in vain. This is the time of my life that I needed my mother around. If she were here, I wouldn't be in this horrible situation. I didn't realize that someone else was here until another voice broke through the rain.

"Your Majesty?" I turned my head, allowing me to see my brother standing there. His dark eyes looked similar to when he caught me. He slid closer, and the mud covered his boots. I shook my head and looked away.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a Queen," Saying those words actually sounded right to me. Logan knelt down next to me. His hands brushed against my own. I looked up at him and licked my lips. Logan brought my hands closer to him-a brotherly gesture.

"Yes, you are. You've been crowned Queen," His voice whipped around me. I could hear it, but I didn't believe it. My breathing came to a sudden halt.

Logan tilted his head back, and the corner of his lips curved into a small smile. "This was the tree you fell out of," He chuckled. "You could have broken your leg," It was true. That's what the doctor said when Logan walked into the castle. I remembered being so freaked out after that.

My fingers ran along the bark of the tree, only to stop at a strange symbol etched into it. Two names. Logan & Rowan. Brother and Sister Forever was carved below it. I smiled. My fingers brushed through my dark hair, staring at it. Logan had done that only a few days before I fell from the tree.

"I don't want to betray the kingdom, but I can't kill you," I quietly said to him. Logan pulled me into a tight hug. He didn't speak. He didn't say a single word. I let out every tear, and he didn't care that it soaked his shirt. The world around us was quiet and allowed me to think.

* * *

><p>I entered the throne room; Logan as my shadow. Every head turned to face us, waiting for my decision. I cracked my knuckles as the throne came into view. After taking a quick seat, my eyes flew towards my brother. He stood with four guards around him. Walter didn't look at anyone else. His eyes bore into my own. "I have decided the former king's fate!" My voice bounced off of each wall.<p>

The people held their breath. I knew what they wanted, but it was what I thought seemed right. "I have decided that Logan's life will be spared," Calls of anger filled my ears. I shot to my feet and scowled. The room suddenly became silent.

"Quiet! I am doing this because I understand what my mother would do. She told me never to make a decision out of revenge, but out of what I believe is right for the kingdom," I stared at my brother and smiled.

"You all will have to accept my decision, whether you like it or not," No one spoke. I moved away from the throne and towards my brother. His dark eyes lit up as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You may be a horrible king, but I love you anyways," Logan chuckled.


End file.
